Emmett el camara y el editor de sonido
by Lana XX2
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si edward dejara a Emmett a cargo de velar los sueños de Bella?, ¿que le ocurrira  Bella?
1. Chapter 1

Emmett; el camara y editador de sonido

-Edward estás seguro-Le dije a mi hermano que ya se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Edward movía sus manos nerviosamente-S-si, m-muy s-seguro.

-De acuerdo. Que lo pases bien.

-¿Edward dónde vas?-preguntó una Bella preocupada.

-Edward tiene unos problemas con la autoridad y su coche.

-¡Que mi coche, no te preocupes cielito mío voy a por ti!-se fue por la puerta y dos segundos volvió y dijo;-Bella, Emmett velara tus sueños hasta que vuelva.-y se fue. Me di la vuelta y sonreí como Jennifer en Jennifer's Body cuando tenía la boca llena de sangre-pero sin sangre-.

-¡No!-dijo Bella cayendo al suelo

**

* * *

Noche 1**

Cayó la noche y Bella estaba subiendo por las escaleras; Edward me dijo que esperara a que estuviera vestida y tumbada en la cama. Escuche como se tapaba y entre.

-¡Ah!-gritamos al unisonó. Bella estaba con la toalla por debajo de la cintura, me asusté y empecé a correr por todo su cuarto como un poseso con las manos en el aire. Me choque con muchas cosas hasta que Bella me tiro una almohada.

-¡Para ya!

-¡Bella estas bien!-grito Charlie.

-Si papa, solo se ha caído la…la lámpara de la mesita, pero no se ha roto.

-Vale-dijo Charlie tras bajar sin preocuparse.

-Ahora espera a que te llame, vete fuera.

Me di la vuelta y salí por la ventana y cuando estuve fuera me di cuenta de que Bella debía de estar roja hasta tal punto que parecería anormal.

-Entra.-Entre…otra vez.-Ni una palabra a Edward.

-No, nada a Edward o me matara y no quiero morir sin antes a ver visto Jennifer's Body.

-Vale…

-Metete en la cama soldado.-Bella se metió en la cama y parecía inquieta

-Edward me tararea para que me duerma.

-Vale.-Pensé una canción. Ya esta.-Tan tan, tan tan tan tan…tantantan tantana.

-Emmett la canción de misión imposible no me vale.-Empecé a tararear la canción de_ Hawaii 5.0_- No Emmett.

-¿Te sirve la canción del sol sulet?

-Vale…

-Edward Cullen vine a veurem, vine a veurem. Edward Cullen vine a veure que tinc calor. Si tens calor meteme mano, meteme mano, si tens calor meteme mano fins al fons.-Bella se quedó frita. Dormia plácidamente.-Duerme mi pequeño saltamontes. Duerme.

No ocurrió nada interesante durante las tres próximas horas; lo único que paso fue que vino Charlie a mirar si Bella dormía o si se había fugado. Era raro. No sabía qué hacer, así que empecé a hurgar en sus cajones; ¡Demasiado orden, demasiado orden! ¡Ejecuten la misión comandante!, mire en su armario, ¡Wow! cuando se enterara Edward de lo que tenía la inocente de Bella, era ropa interior demasiado francesa-_Alice_-pensé. Era demasiado. Me di cuenta de que Bella se movía demasiado. Me entro el pánico.

-Mmm…Edward-. Así que hablaba en sueños. ¡Cada vez me cae mejor Bella!

-¡Edward!, eres un niño malo.-Esto tenía que grabarlo. Curiosamente Alice me entrego una grabadora. La encendí y empecé a grabar los ruidos "raros" que hacia la ex -inocente Bella.

Empezó a gemir y yo me estaba partiendo de risa.-Más…más.-Esto era raro.

-Edward…porque….Jasper ropa interior. -¡Que imaginación la niña!-¡No!-¿No? El que.-Yo soy tu padre…-dijo con una voz a lo Star Wars…esto daba miedo.

-¿Bella?... ¿Estás bien?-_"No despiertes a Bella Emmett, se cabreara mucho"_, mejor paso de despertarla.

-Lalalala…-¿Estaba cantando?-¿Por qué Edward?, porque tu no me….- Esto empeoraba.-…¡das el tono del osito gominola!, Edward…yo…voy a hacerme monja.-¿Monja?-

El sol salió por la ventana y yo me aguantaba la risa. Bella despertó-por suerte no noto nada-, le dije que tenía que ir a ver a Edward y ella dijo que vale. Llegue a casa y explote de la risa, todos me miraban extrañados.-Hijo, ¿qué te ocurre?-me pregunto Esme.

-Nada interesante.

-Emmett, no encuentro mi coche…tendrás que pasar todas las noches con Bella hasta que lo recupere-me dijo desesperado y agitándome por los hombros-¡_Mojo yo yo y SuperMono Moon!-_Emmett, desde que te has pegado viendo las super nenas…eres otro.

**

* * *

Noche 2**

Intenté que no ocurriera lo de la noche anterior-Bella…¿puedo?

-Si…ahora sí.-Entre.-¡Ha!...no hace falta que me cantes, Edward me ha dado un CD donde el tarareaba así que no te esfuerces.

-Vale.-Dije yo tan feliz.

Bella dormía tranquilamente, su padre ya paso, ella hablaba en sueños aún…pero cosas normales en ella; como por ejemplo: "Edward me pones a 100%" o "Edward yo te pongo cachondo y tú me pones cachonda"-vale puede que eso ultimo lo grabase, si Edward lo escuchara-.

Estaba sentado en la silla de Bella cuando se levanto. Se dirigió al baño y hico ruidos raros.-Bell… ¿Qué haces?-Salió del baño y me miro con cara de psicópata o de asesina o peor… ¡la cara del Jasper cundo le recuerdas que hace Alice con él!(_grito de chica rubia súper asustada estilo scream)_ y bajo las escaleras. Encendí la cámara- que curiosamente me dio Alice, _Estoy empecando a pensar que Alice ve el…futuro.- _ y bajé siguiéndola con en modo de noche, ese donde la pantalla se ve verde.

Seguí su aroma y me llevo a la cocina-¡Chuchu!-Bella hacia la expresión de un tren, ¡Era sonámbula!, cogió un cuchillo y se dirigió a la nevera. Cogió una sandia, Bella puso la sandia en una tabla y…se vio la sobra de una cabeza y Bella con el cuchillo en la mano. ¡Pum!, cogió dos trocos de la sandia uno para ella y otro me lo ofreció a mí.

-Tu comer.-me dijo dormida.

-Bella yo no como.

-¡Come, tu comer!- ¡Ah!, Bella daba mucho miedo.

-Vale.-Cogí el trozo y me lo metí en la boca iba lo más rápido que podía.-_Asco-_pensé.

-Lento tu comer lento.- Parecía un zombi.

Ella se la metió en la boca.-Rico, no más que Edward (se le cae la baba-_Ewww!_-.)

Acabo y se fue a su cama. Yo me quede plantado como un tonto en la cocina estaba en shock. -¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!-Bella grito como un zombi mientras subía las escaleras como un zombi.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado se me ocurrio mientras comia en el patio del cole con mis amigas. ;D**

**Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Os dejo la continuación**

_Lo que esta en CURSIVA dentro de esto (*) es lo de la camara_

* * *

Emmet; el cámara y el editor de sonido "segunda parte"

-Trauma, trauma, trauma...-repetía eso constantemente hecho un ovillo en una esquina de mi casa-…trauma, mucho trauma…

-¿Alguien sabe lo que le ocurre a este?-dijo Bella acercándose. Mucho.

-¡Ah!, ¡No me toques, no me toques!-me aleje de ella acercándome a Esme, mientras ella me cubría como una mama. -¡Mama protégeme de esta loca!

-¡Como que loca, yo no estoy loca!-grito ella.

-Sí que lo estas…tengo los pruebas.

-¡Ja!, claro y yo soy Jennifer Check.

-Pues te acercas.-Le dije entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué?-dijo Bella.

-Si, te grabe en audio… ¡y video!-sonó una música misteriosa.

-¿Cómo?, Cuándo?, ¿Por qué?

-Con una grabadora y una cámara…lógico.

-¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué?

-Cuando Edward me dijo que velara tus sueños.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque me aburría!

-No te creo.

-Muy bien, allá va la prueba… ¡Alice dale al _play_!-Alice le dio_ play_ y se escuchó a la Bella hablar en los sueños, como no habían imágenes las puse yo. Esto tenía lados buenos y lados malos:

Los buenos:

Edward estaba presente.

Bella estaba roja hasta tal punto que su cabeza era el corazón.

Los malos:

Edward me matara.

Bella me matara.

-Noche 1.-Dije yo. Bella se asusto.

***Noche 1**

_-Edward…porque….Jasper ropa interior._-A Jasper se la abría la boca mucho. ¿Eso era normal?

_-¿Bella?... ¿Estás bien?_-Se me escucho de fondo.

_-Lalalala…¿Por qué Edward?, porque tu no me…¡das el tono del osito gominola!, Edward…yo…voy a hacerme monja._**-**Entonces se vio la luz del sol y negro.*

-¡Bien! ¿Bella que tienes que decir en tu defensa?

-Que no pienso hacerme monja ni muerta. Además esto no ha sido tan malo. He visto cosas peores.

-Repito. Noche 1. Ahora la noche 2. ¡Alice!-Le dio al _Play_.

***Noche 2**

_-"Edward yo te pongo cachondo y tú me pones cachonda"_-Ah Edward se le abrió la boca y Bella se puso más roja que nuca.

Se vio la luz nocturna y unas escaleras. Movimiento, la luz de la cocina y se oían ruidos raros.

_-¡Chuchu!_-grito Bella con la expresión de un tren. Con un cuchillo en mano se dirigió a la nevera, cogió la sandia y la puso en una tabla y la cámara se movió a una sombra extraña; un cuchillo en mano y una cabeza similar a la de Edward. Se escucho un ruido ensordecedor y la cámara la enfoco de nuevo. Se acerco mucho a la cámara como si la olfateara.

_-Tu comer._

_-Bella yo no como.-_Se me oyó.

_-¡Come, tu comer!_-Gruño ella. Se acerco tanto a la cámara que solo enfocaba su ojo.

-_Vale.-_Se escucho unos crujidos raros.

-Lento tu comer lento.-Dijo. Se metió la sandia en la boca y dijo:_-Rico, no más que Edward.-_Se veía como se le caía la baba. Se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras gritando_-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh*_

-Ah. Dulce… ¿venganza? ¿Victoria?

-¡Me has avergonzado delante de toda la familia!-Soltó un chillido a lo Alice pero peor.-¡Delante de Edward! ¡Vas a morir!

-Ya estoy muerto.

-Pues te volveré a matar y volverás a morir.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado besos!**


End file.
